Last Chance
by JaspersStoryAlter
Summary: Bella is sick of Edward deciding what is good for her and gives him an ultimatum that changes everything. Oneshot unless requested. M because I'm paranoid.


**If Edward refused to change Bella ever and she didnt want to grow old. Please review!**

* * *

Edward laughed quietly. He was humouring me and I knew it. He was never going to change me, no matter what I promised or done. He would rather see me dead and buried than change me. The rest of the family follows his lead. For some reason he seems to have more sway over them than Carlisle at times. So now here I am, my husband expects me to be married to a sixteen year old for my whole life and die a virgin.

It isn't as though I haven't considered my options. They consist of doing what Edward wants or leaving him and possibly being hunted down by the other vampires who know I know about them. I thought Edward wanted me forever but I realised that he only wants me because I am his singer. Stupid blood. Stupid shiny Volvo drivers.

I don't want either of those options; I can already see people mistaking me for Edwards's mother when I get older. I can deal with a lot but that is just wrong. I decided last week to give Edward a last chance to change me, see time is running out for me. I'm twenty and he is sixteen. I told him that he had to change me, that it was the last time he would get the chance. He said no. I said ok, I knew that he would say no and had a plan. So here I am, Edward laughing because he thinks that he knows me and he thinks I wont do anything but all the while the ticking of the clock counts down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the woods an hour ago and I know that soon the animals will find me. I don't want to slip quietly into the night; I want Edward to know that I suffered because he was selfish. I got lost almost immediately in the woods but I'm sure that I'm going deeper in. In a flash I know that I'm being watched, I look up and there he is. Jasper. He must have known that I was telling the truth, that it really was Edward's last chance. I guess that he is here to stop me but he just holds his hand out to me and something tells me that he is more predator now than my brother. I take his hand. He tells me that he will give me what I want but I will have to give up Edward, likely the whole family. I knew this already and he notices my acceptance and he pulls me closer and we sway almost like dancing. He is ready to leave the family too; he is sick of following blindly when he is a leader, a soldier yes but he gives orders not takes them.

He promises to teach me, to take care of me until I can do it on my own. Until I can choose my own lifestyle. I can tell part of him hopes to create the monster Edward fears, as punishment for telling him what to do for so long, for looking down at him. We sway again and we turn gracefully in a waltz as Jasper's lips trail softly against my neck. I tilt my head giving him access to the thudding vein his lips trace. I moan as he places an open mouthed kiss there savouring the coming pleasure. Here in the middle of the woods at dusk swaying in a dance that will end in my death I can't find it in me to see anything but the beauty of the situation.

Jasper whispers a promise that it will hurt and my beg comes out a whimper. His hand moves up my spine from my hip and pulls my hair sharply back exposing my neck more. He asks what my last human act will be and I am lost in the seductive trace like dance of death as we sway again. A whisper passes my lips, _Kiss me._

Jaspers lips crash onto mine moving hard against mine in a kiss like nothing I've ever dreamed of before. His lips a force of nature against mine ripping the last of my air from burning lungs; his tongue duelling with mine until waves of dizziness obscure my vision and it all seems like a waltz to death. I have no air left to scream as Jaspers teeth sink into my neck and I feel the rush of my blood being sucked from my veins and have never felt so high.

I know that he has lowered me to the ground and he holds my limp torso close to him as he drinks what is the sweetest relief he has ever known. The fire is nothing as onyx eyes stare down at me laying me at an awkward angle. He runs his hand over the blood gushing from my neck and rips my clothes smearing hot blood over my skin and mixing it with dirt to look like I was attacked. He leans down and licks my neck were he bit me and I know he is stopping the bleeding with his venom. I have nothing left to scream with, the music plays in my head a sweet melody that must be my waltz as fire burns through me. Jasper is gone, he said to stay still.

I stay frozen listening to a never ending melody that blends with the erratic beating of my heart until it stops. There is utter silence around me and I hear footsteps light but fast coming towards me. I look up as Jasper steps around some trees. He tells me I have to be still, I can't breathe or move, I must be limp and calm. Jasper pulls out his cell and dials; I hear Edward's voice in clear panic saying my name hopefully. Jasper's voice is sharp and harsh. He asks what the hell happened; he was only gone hunting three days. He asks what the hell Edward was thinking and Edward is confused when he answers. He tells Edward where to go and soon I hear five sets of feet moving fast towards us.

I stay limp and unmoving and it's surprisingly easy. Without blinking or looking I see my family arrive, Edward first. He see's Jasper standing on the other side of me and I know my _dead body _looks ruined. Jasper moves quickly to intercept Edward who tries to run to me. I hear him saying it's too late, I'm gone. Edward screams and for a moment I think that he cares, that he has realised his loss but he is saying that I was his to have and I doubt myself. I hear Esme cry out and see Carlisle support her as she crumples. Alice is shocked for the first time ever and Emmett is furious. None of them moves closer than Jasper who is still restraining Edward.

Jasper asks what the hell happened, why they had let me into the woods alone. Edward tells him the last time he saw me was before Jasper left. Jasper makes sure Edward realises that my intent was to get killed here. He tells him it was obvious that I was desperate and that my last time asking to be changed had been serious. He asks how Edward could have done this to me. I know that the family is hurt and that they finally take me seriously, now that it's too late. Jasper gets angrier and tells them all to fuck off. That they didn't deserve to be here. He says that he will take care of me and they leave. They let him even though we were never close; they leave my death in his hands.

An hour after they leave Jasper tells me to get up and he lifts me into his arms to mask my scent and he turns away from the Cullen house and runs. I don't know where we are going and I don't care. Jasper promised to teach me so I will trust him.


End file.
